Blindsided
by Taletha
Summary: An explosion at a crime scene has a long term affect on the Graveyard CSIs. Story Complete. GSR.
1. Chapter One

****

A/N: Another story I started while in training.

Blindsided

05:43 a.m.

Shelby's Steakhouse

Captain Jim Brass sighed in relief as the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigators finally arrived at the scene. "It took you long enough."

"Had to finish up a DB on Carson Street." Grissom said ignoring his friend's sour mood.

"Well, now you've got another dead body and the crowd is starting to get out of hand." He said gesturing over his shoulder to the group of people testing the limits of the police tape.

"What? Are they waiting for good seats? Don't these people ever sleep?" Irritation apparent in Nick's voice.

"You know what they say…" Sara started.

"Well Sara, you have a captive audience. What do they say?" Grissom questioned with an amused raised eyebrow when she made no move to complete her sentence.

"A good steak is worth the wait?"

"State your source." Grissom challenged.

"Warrick Brown, CSI Level Three." Sara said shrugging with a smirk.

Grissom smiled.

Brass cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"There's a dead guy in there that's dying to meet you all."

Grissom went into business mode. "Okay, Jim. What have we got so far?"

"The store's owner got here about five o'clock this morning and found…" He paused to consult his notepad. "…one Mark Costa, with the largest steak knife I've ever seen in my life in his back."

"There's a certain irony to this." Nick commented.

"Okay. Nicky, talk to the owner then start canvassing and photographing out here. You'll have plenty of light in about a half hour." Grissom signaled to the sky with his hand. "Sara, come with me inside."

Grissom and Sara worked companionably, processing the scene.

"You know what he problem is here, Sara?" Grissom said looking around.

Sara studied the large dining area where the body had been found. "There's not enough blood. This isn't the scene of the crime -he was moved here." She finished triumphantly with a smile.

"Very good."

"I think I found something!" Sara called out to her supervisor.

"What do you see?" Grissom asked as he made his way down the stairs, through a maze of halls and into a cold storage room of some sort Sara had wandered into. Spotting her quickly, he hunkered over next to her. "What do we have here?"

He was so close. Sara could feel his breathe on the back of neck. An involuntary shiver went down her spine. She turned her head slightly, his face on centimeters from her own.

"I-um. I think I found it."

"Okay. Sara what have you found?" His breathe tickled her face with each word.

She felt a blush slowly move over her face. He was doing it again. He was openly flirting with her.

"I found the original scene of the crime."

"Yes. Yes, you have." Giving her a genuine Grissom smile that she hadn't seen in months.

"Sara…" He started as he stood then held out his hand to assist her doing the same, "Why don't you go suit up? It's going to get pretty chilly in there."

"Okay, but I don't think it's going to be a problem for me." She murmured then quickly exited.

Grissom smiled stepping out the storage room and began a search of the immediate area. The basement also held an office. He pushed the door open cautiously and swept his flashlight around the room. He moved further into the room as something on the desk caught his eye. The hairs on his neck began to bristle as recognition set in. He gasped out loud as he read the digital display of an explosive device sitting in plain view on a desk:

**00:16**

Dropping the flashlight, he broke into a dead run, knowing in the back of his mind that he would never make it upstairs and out before time ran out. He didn't even know if there was a back door!

****

"Fire in the hole! Sara! Sara, get out of here! There's a bomb!" He yelled as he tried desperately to remember the direction from which he came. In his mind's eye, he could see the timer ticking down. **"There's a bomb down here! Sara get out!"**

He almost wept in relief when he found the cold storage room. It wouldn't save him completely from the blast but at least it was somewhat of a shield. No sooner than he slammed the door closed, the bomb exploded.

**__**

Upstairs…

Sara stepped gingerly around the body as she replayed the last few minutes in her head. Yeah, he was definitely flirting with her. Since he returned from his mystery vacation, he seemed to be the aggressor - if you can call it aggressive, in this dance they had begun over ten years ago. She tried to get over him during his absence but it was not to be. Just seeing him still got her flustered.

"Maybe, in another ten years, he'll actually kiss me." She mused out loud.

"Huh?" An unfamiliar voice answered her.

Sara looked up to find one of the cops there to secure the scene. She forgot she wasn't alone. "Oh, uh- nothing."

She was to the back door when she thought she heard her name. She turned and strained to hear. No maybe it wasn't. Then she heard three words she was sure would be her last.

Grissom's panicked voice yelled **"BOMB! SARA…OUT!" **She never got a chance to respond.

**__**

Outside…

Brass was interviewing the owner of the restaurant with Nick when the building exploded. The unexpected force of air, heat and debris, left no one time to react. Jim shielded his face as the ground came rushing up to meet him.

Minutes later, he looked up to survey the damage. Surprisingly, Shelby's Steakhouse was still standing, although it seemed to be gutted completely. There was an eerie silence that was deafening. Then all hell broke loose.

Bystanders, who caught some of the flying debris started panicking and screaming. People yelling and getting sick. Some dead. Officers down. The restaurant owner dead.

Nick, thrown from the blast, lay stunned, not more than a few feet from him.

"Hey kid? You okay?" Brass called out, moving to the younger man.

Nick turned over onto his back, and then opened his eyes. When understanding dawned on him, he jumped to his feet.

"Oh my God! Sara! Grissom!" He said taking off towards the new crime scene.

Brass ran to follow, pulling out his cell phone to call in the disaster. He signaled to two officers to hold Nick back while he finished his calls.

"Nick, I'm sorry. You can't go in there."

Nick didn't respond as he continued to struggle with the officers, obviously in shock.

"They could still be alive in there. They could-" 

The front section of the remains of the building collapsed inward, cutting off whatever words of hope he had. Brass steppe back as Nick promptly lost his lunch.

**__**

Bellagio Hotel and Casino…

"Brown." Warrick answered, pulling off his latex gloves to answer his cell phone. He quickly ended his call with Judy the receptionist and speed dialed Catherine.

"Willows." Catherine answered sleepily.

"Cath, it's Warrick."

"Warrick, this better be good. You know-"

"Cath, there's been an accident at a crime scene."

Catherine bolted up in her bed, already looking around for her clothes.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt? What crime scene?"

"Griss, Sara and Nick had a DB at some steakhouse in Henderson."

"So, who go hurt?" She asked again, impatiently.

Suddenly the gravity of the situation hit Warrick full force and he gasped out loud.

"Warrick?" Catherine asked slowly and very afraid of the answer. "Who was hurt?"

"I don't know. Judy said the building exploded."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm on my way to pick you up Cath, okay."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Blindsided

Chapter Two

Sara opened her eyes then quickly closed them to block out the sun. Was it time already? She didn't want to wake up yet. She felt around her for the alarm clock, the loud buzzing was giving her a headache. Oh well, she would have to be late, she decided as darkness took over.

A few minutes later, well, it seemed like a few minutes later, a gust of air and dust woke Sara. 

__

Huh? She tried to sit up but was unable to. She slowly opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of the nightmare awaiting her. She was not at home but outside, somewhere, stuck to a - actually something she was laying on. 

In a painful flash, everything came flooding back. DB in steakhouse, Grissom flirting with her in cellar, she's at the door - _"BOMB...SARA OUT!"_

Oh God! She didn't make it out…No, she was outside now.

Oh God! Grissom didn't make it out.

He's still in there!… Most of it was all flat now. 

He needs help. She had to help him. 

But she couldn't get up. Someone strapped her down to the - what was she strapped to? She wondered as the buzzing in her ears became deafening. She was tired already and she didn't even get up yet. She'd never make it on time at this rate. Man, she hated when she got tangled up in her covers.

__

'You need to rest more, Sara' She heard a voice saying in the back of her mind. 

Oh, Grissom was telling her to rest - so he must be okay. She would rest a few more minutes then she would get up and go to work.

"Oh shit!" Nick said.

"That's an understatement." Brass added as the dust began to settle on the wreckage.

"I think I'll go check around. Maybe they got out the back?" Nick questioned hopefully.

"Maybe. But be careful, this is a new crime scene." 

Nick simply nodded and jogged away.

Brass turned at the sound of screeching tires. Catherine and Warrick jumped out and ran over.

"Oh my God!" Catherine said staring at what she assumed used to be the steakhouse. "Did they find them?" She choked tearfully.

"No one yet. The fire department just got here."

"They where _all _in there?" Warrick asked disbelievingly.

"Grissom, Sara and the officers that where securing the scene."

"Nick?" Catherine whispered.

"Around back, he -uh - he's in shock."

Nick couldn't believe this was happening. It was like some fucked-up dream that he woke up in. He swiped tears away angrily as he studied the scattered debris. Dodging the firemen, he rounded another corner of the building then stumbled to a stop.

"Sara!"

He rushed to Sara's side as she lay face up against some of the wreckage. "Oh God, Sara."

With a shaky hand, Nick reached over to check for a pulse.

She jolted awake, her eyes flying open at his touch.

"Jesus! Sara you scared me!"

"Nicky?" Sara said trying to focus but his face was swimming.

"I'm here." He soothingly pushed back the hair from her face.

"Wait, don't leave me here. Help me up." The ringing in her ears made it impossible to hear him but she didn't want him leaving without her.

"Sara, we should wait - okay, let me help." He gave in when she began struggling on her own.

"I'm stuck." She surmised, feeling dizzy now. She must have hit her head, probably a concussion.

Nick frowned then stepped back. They way Sara was leaning, on what appeared to be part of a door; she could only stay in that awkward position if she was...

"Sara, hang on a minute." 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed away her government issued Forensics jacket. _What the hell? _Blood was seeping from her, staining her white cotton shirt. He moved closer then slowly lifted the hem of the garment.

"Sweet Jesus! Jesus Christ!" Nick cried as he stumbled back. "Help! I need help! I need a medic! There's an officer down over here!" He screamed in the direction from where he came.

"Nicky?" Sara called. What was wrong with him? "Nicky come back and help me!" 

She struggled forward a little more then stopped abruptly as a wave of pain and nausea washed over her _and_ she felt wet. Leaning forward slowly to check herself out, she gasped out loud. Blood was now pouring from a wound where a foreign object was protruding from her side. 

Grissom lifted his head and groaned. Gagging immediately, he covered his mouth trying to stop the heavy smoke and dust from filling his lungs. What in the hell happened? Oh right - there was a bomb! God! He prayed Sara and the cops made it out.

He tried to see around him but he was left in pitch darkness. For sustaining a bomb blast the storage room had held up pretty well. He supposed anyway since he was still alive and not a pancake. The owner must have been really serious about storing his beef. Grissom began a systems check for any injury. A concussion was a definite possibility. He felt around and everything else was fine until he got to his legs. Something was pinning them down and he would bet money that one of them was broken. He tried to remove the heavy object, a beam of some sort, but he didn't want to add a hernia to his list of current ailments.

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be walking out of there, he called out several times. No one answered but he was rewarded with several more mouthfuls of dust. _Can you say black lung?_ He wondered if anyone thought he survived or would they just focus on a recovery mission as opposed to a rescue operation. 

Sara would be upset. Grissom smiled, not because she would be upset but because he knew she would never rest until she saw his body. He sighed heavily in regret. There were so many regrets. After the corrective surgery for his hearing, he had planned to make things right between Sara and him. To be socially inept, he thought he was doing pretty well - but Sara wasn't picking up on his cues. The whole guy/girl thing was harder than he thought. Maybe he should just be more direct. How about: _Sara, would you like to have dinner with me then head back to my place to relieve ten years of sexual tension? _

Yeah, he probably had a concussion. Sara was a straight shooter, but he couldn't imagine her appreciating that line. As a matter of fact, she'd probably kick his ass. _Then again_, that might not be _so_ bad.

_ ****_

Outisde…

Nick was furious. "What the hell is taking so long? Do they want her to bleed to death?"

"Easy, easy." Brass put a calming hand on his shoulder. "With impalements like these, it's best to leave the object there - let the surgeons handle removing it." 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nick knew that already. "It's just, she hasn't moved in like forever."

They watched as the firemen used the 'jaws of life' to cut away at the metal that bound Sara. Trying not to jostle or injure Sara further on the unstable surface made their progress slow and tedious.

"With pain like that, man it's better for her to be out." Warrick said trying to allay Nick's fears as well as his own. "What I _don't_ understand, is why they're not digging for Grissom yet." 

Grissom woke again to the sound of heavy machinery. Good, they were coming for him. He shifted slightly to relieve his aching muscles. Where did all the air go? Damn, -if he'd have known that his lungs would end up looking like a furnace filter he would have at least smoked that fine Cuban cigar he was offered a few weeks ago. 

The constant moan and groan of the collapsed building was unnerving in the darkness, so Grissom tried to focus on something pleasant. _Sara_

He wondered again if she was safe. Hopefully, she had made it out to the truck to suit up before the building blew. And what in the hell was so important that someone needed to blow up a building to cover a stabbing in a steakhouse? Christ, what happened to good old fashioned arson? Was bomb making a required reading now?

Grissom reached up to his neck to take his pulse. He needed to settle down. The last thing he needed was to increase his breathing and suck in more dust. Right. Happy thoughts. _Now, what can I think about to distract me from the fact that I'm trapped in the basement, pinned down by a beam that if I move it (like I could anyway) would probably send the remains of the building crashing down on top of me, crushing me to death? Although, I'll probably die anyway from the lack of oxygen and even if I'm lucky enough to get out of here, I'll probably need a lung transplant and have to walk around carrying a portable oxygen tank - that's if I can walk from the damage from these beams…Okay, that didn't work. I'll just think of Sara._


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

**__**

Desert Palm Hospital…

An hour had passed since Sara was separated from the wreckage and removed from the scene. No one objected to Nick's accompanying her to the hospital. Well maybe, the trauma nurses if they had known Nick would be so much trouble ahead of time. He knew he was being impatient and demanding but he couldn't help it. Upon arrival to the ER, he had barely gotten a glimpse of her before Sara was whisked away to surgery. Watching her motionless form in the ambulance had been hard but at least he had the constant beep of her heart monitor to assure him that she was alive. But he was once again filled with dread and helplessness as he watched her lifeless form rushed through the double gray doors that lead to the operating room and swing shut. 

**__**

Shelby's Steakhouse…

"Can they move any slower?" Warrick complained as he, Catherine and Brass watched the firemen manually clear the remains of the restaurant. The bodies of the two police officers clearing the scene had already been recovered and removed by David. The heavy equipment would not be used until Grissom was found.

"You know, our crime scene is ruined." Catherine deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the nightshift was removed from the case."

"Very intuitive of you, Captain Brass." Carvello cut in.

"You can't do that! The original case was ours!" Warrick argued.

"Warrick, he's right. We don't have the manpower right now."

Warrick stared at Catherine in disbelief. "I can't believe you let him take this case." He started after Carvello walked away to join Ecklie and the still arriving dayshift CSIs. 

"I know, but think about it, Warrick. Sara's probably in surgery right now and needs our support. And Grissom's not…what if he's…gone? The last thing I want is to compromise the case against the bastards who did this because I can't think straight."

Warrick pondered her words. "You're right. Grissom and Sara need us right now. I'm gonna call Nick and see how Sara's doing." He glanced back at the scene with sad but hopeful eyes, before turning away with his cell phone. 

The explosion had captured much attention. Now there was a large accumulation of police officers, rescue workers, media and onlookers. 

"If this many people showed up to vote, we'd have a different Sheriff." Brass reflected in disgust.

**__**

Below the surface…

It was difficult to breathe and Grissom felt like he was coughing up fur balls. What in the hell was talking so long? It _was_ only a two story building for Pete's Sake! He shifted around again, seeking a more comfortable position against the rubble. Then he felt something crawling on his neck. Catching the creature between his fingers, he unsuccessfully tried to identify the bug before he squashed it. It felt like a beetle, Grissom deduced. A carpet beetle maybe? But why would it be there? Had he been down there longer than he thought and they were coming to feed on his body already? Oh God! This was an entomologist's worst nightmare! Being eaten alive by the very insects we treasure. It's one thing to die un expectantly - but to see it coming or to feel it coming was literally downright creepy! 

Okay, calm down. He was losing his mind! Of course, it wasn't a carpet beetle. There hadn't even been any larvae, maggots or blow flies yet and he doubt if they would be able to survive the dust either. The dark and silence, aside from the occasional of falling debris, was making him claustrophobic. He needed to hear something anything. At this point the would even welcome the sound of Greg's music.

What he wanted more than anything was to hear Sara's voice. He _needed _to hear Sara's voice, even if it was her "pissed with Grissom' voice. Hey, why didn't he think of it before? Squirming for several minutes, Grissom laughed out loud in relief when he fished out his cellular phone from his jacket. Without a second thought, he pressed number one on speed dial, Sara's cell number, then enter. The small phone lit up blue, illuminating the area, only to display a disappointing message of 'no signal.' Oh well, he knew it was too much like a movie moment to work. However, he did now have enough light to properly examine his confined quarters. Just as he suspected, the building had caved in. No shocker there. Eventually, the light blinked off along with his hopes that he had been dreaming. Feeling melancholy, Grissom touched the keypad, making the phone once again light up. Where did he drop that bug?

**__**

Outside…

"It could be a while before they find them." Brass stated unnecessarily. 

"A while? I bet it didn't take this long to build the damned building." Catherine complained, then turned to an approaching Warrick. "Any word on Sara?"

"None. Nick's going crazy, said they took her to surgery and no one's talking." 

"You should go wait with him." Catherine suggested.

" I will, _after_ I see Grissom. I'm waiting for Grissom. I'll ride with him."

"Warrick," Catherine started gently. She knew that Grissom was a father figure to him and knew he would be devastated if Grissom wasn't found alive. Shit, she knew she would be. "Warrick, I think -" 

Suddenly, the activity and energy tripled. People started yelling and running into the now gaping hole in the restaurant's structure. Catherine, Warrick and Brass ran as far as they were allowed.

"I see him!" Someone called out.

"Is he alive?" Catherine yelled.

"I need a pulley! Get that crane ready!"

"Is he alive?" Catherine asked again, but her question went unheard as the men worked frantically to dig through the unstable wreckage.

Catherine was hanging onto Warrick and Brass for dear life when she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to find that the owner of the hand was Ecklie. Her first reaction was irritation but she suppressed it quickly when she met his genuinely concerned eyes.

"We got him!"

"He's alive!"

Everyone let out a collective sigh.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Blindsided

"For the love of God Gil, will you just calm down!" Catherine pleaded.

"How can I calm down when you refuse to tell me anything about Sara? I need to see her Cath."

"There's nothing more to tell. Sara got out of surgery a few hours ago and is still in recovery. Nicky and Warrick are up there. The doctors said that everything went well. After a week or two here in the hospital, she's expected to make a full recovery.

"I swear, if I don't see her in the next few minutes, I'm going to-"

"No one can see her yet! How many times do I have to tell you that? Now, if you don't stop taking off that oxygen, I'm going to asked the doctors to intubate you."

Grissom flopped back on his pillow and rearranged the extra pillows beneath his leg. Luckily, the break was clean and did not require surgery. Other than a broken leg and distressed lungs, Grissom had pretty much walked away, well was carried away in tact. Which was more than he could say about Sara and the officers that died. Sara. He had prayed that she made it out in time, only to discover that she had been impaled in the process. He damn-near had a heart attack.

"Look Gil," Catherine started in a sympathetic tone. "I know you're worried about Sara. We all are. But I would never keep anything from you. Doctors said she's so heavily medicated right now, she probably won't wake up for a day or two. She needs the rest and so do you. What good will you be for her if you're exhausted? Now, get some rest." 

**__**

Three days later…

Sara groaned, her body ached all over. The distinct smell of hospital antiseptic roused her further. Slowly she opened her eyes. White ceiling, white walls. Yep - hospital. Why oh why? Didn't they know hospitals warehoused too many germs? Why was she here anyway? 

Goosebumps rose on her arms when she sensed that she wasn't alone. Turning to her left, she met intense blue eyes.

Grissom.

Grissom? She must be pretty bad off for him to be there. He looked tired and his mouth was moving. "What are you doing? And why am I here?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow and his mouth started moving again. Maybe he was eating something. But most likely, Sara deduced, she just couldn't hear him. She moved the hand that wasn't being used as a human pin cushion to her ears but she didn't feel anything covering them.

She really _was _deaf. Sara closed her eyes fighting the panic she felt rising. Opening her eyes again, she found Grissom very close now, wearing a concerned face. His mouth still moving, but all she could hear was a distant ringing and a whooshing sound like she was under water. That's it! She thought in relief.

"Grissom? Is there water in my ears?" 

The sound of Sara's voice startled him. He'd been watching her drift into wakefulness for over an hour. The doctor told him to expect for her to be slightly disorientated, so he was prepared for her confusion. What he wasn't prepared for was how loudly she was speaking. She hadn't responded to anything he had said to her thus far, so he wasn't even sure if she was fully conscious until she asked him about water in her ears.

Then it hit him. She couldn't hear. It was another thing the doctor warned him about. He had said that temporary hearing loss was common, but temporary none the less after being in close proximity to a bomb blast.

Sensing her anxiety, Grissom moved closer and tried to explain what as going on. It didn't help. Two seconds later she was in the throes of a full blown panic attack and the monitors connected to her went crazy.

She couldn't hear. Sara knew for a fact that Grissom was talking to her but she couldn't hear it. Maybe she couldn't speak either? So she called out his name a few times but he only stared at her. Now she couldn't breathe and she seriously needed to get up from the bed. 

Suddenly, Sara remembered and the memories hit her like a blow to the chest. 

Explosion at the restaurant. Pain. She was stuck to a door or something. More pain. Grissom never came out before the building fell. He and the officers were dead. _Grissom was dead_. The realization made her nauseous and dizzy. There's no way he would've been able to survive that. Maybe he wasn't really there? Probably why she couldn't hear him.

She threw a quick glance to her left again. Yeah, he was still there. Oh man, what in the hell was going on? "I've got to go." She said out loud.

Pushing the covers back then sitting up, Sara tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed but was tangled in wires. She fell back into the pillows as she was blindsided by another flashback. 

__

Sara felt weightless as her body was thrown several feet by the force of the blast then an explosion of pain. The air was hot and thick with ash, stealing her breath…She could taste the smoke as she choked for air and tried desperately to stand. Grissom was still in there! He was trapped. She screamed his name over and over…_She couldn't loose him! She couldn't stand up but she couldn't get down either. She couldn't breathe. _

"I gotta go!' She said again and began pulling at everything that was attached to her. She had to get out of there. 

Someone was pushing her down and she felt like she was drowning. Darkness threatened as Sara tried to hold on to something, anything for leverage but her hands were too slick with her own blood. An incredible burning, that started in her stomach, moved through her entire body overwhelming her. It was unbearable. She knew she was dying. Finally, Sara gave in and welcomed the darkness.

Grissom held her down the best he could with one leg in a cast. He frantically pressed the call button again then fought with Sara as she began ripping the IV line and electrodes out and off while trying to climb out of the bed.

By the time help arrived, Sara was screaming his name and claiming that she was drowning. Her eyes had long glazed over and she was having difficulty breathing. Grissom almost passed out when he realized that she was bleeding from her injured side. When her doctor arrived, she was injected with a sedative. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched the drug take effect. She whispered his name before she lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm not a doctor, so bare with me on the medical stuff.

Blindsided

Chapter Five

Desert Palms Hospital…

"What in the hell happened, Gil?" Catherine started for the third time and Grissom still didn't have an answer.

"I told you. Sara woke up and started having a panic attack."

"Did she say at anything?" Warrick pressed gently as if he was lecturing a small child.

"She asked me what I was doing there and why was she here."

"So, she didn't remember the accident?" Nick joined the inquisition.

"I don't think so. She seemed fine, then she was like…it was like she snapped or something. She was screaming for me and kept saying that she had to go, ripped out her IV."

"And, she's in surgery now?" Catherine was still trying to put it all together.

"Yes. She tore her incision, blood was everywhere." Grissom said looking down; Sara's blood had long dried on his hands.

His distress over the situation was obvious, so they silently agreed to let it go for now.

Several hours later, Sara's surgeon came out to join the sullen group. Everyone stood except Grissom who was still wheelchair bound.

"How is she, Doc?" Nick asked.

"Our Miss Sidle did a number on herself. Sara managed to pop her staples, I had to go back in and stitch them by hand. Took a look around while I was in there, no further damage done to the internal repairs. Didn't bother with another central line since she's obviously feeling better."

"She'll be okay now." Warrick stated optimistically.

"She'll be fine if we can keep her blood pressure down and keep her still."

"What about her hearing? I'm sure that's why she panicked." Grissom leaned forward concerned.

"We won't be able to test until she's conscious."

"She's still unconscious?" Grissom questioned in disbelief. _That couldn't be good._

"She's still out from the surgery but I have her on a mild sedative. Wouldn't want a repeat of earlier."

"Can I see her?" Grissom refused to accept that Sara was okay until he could see for himself.

"In a couple of hours-."

"It's already been a couple of hours!" Grissom was loosing patience.

"In a few hours, I'll send a nurse for you all."

"Thanks Doc." Catherine replied quickly to cut off Grissom's argument.

"Maybe you should lie down for a while." Warrick suggested to Grissom when the doctor retreated.

"I'm not moving until I see Sara!"

Warrick held up his hands in surrender. "No problem."

They were finally permitted to see Sara, but for only a few minutes, two at a time. Grissom went in first and never left, so the remaining each took a turn leaving Grissom is.

The nurse began to complain shortly, but Catherine convinced her that Grissom was better off where he was, holding vigil at Sara's side. _Everyone_ was better off. He was allowed to stay until his doctor ordered him to bed.

****

The next morning…

This time when Sara woke, Grissom was ready. He'd been dosing when he felt a slight tug on his hand that held hers captive.

Sitting up, he met her intense gaze with a smile.

"Sara." He started verbally, then held up a dry erase board he'd borrowed from the Pediatric Ward. Sara read his prepared statement.

[Sara, don't be afraid. Your hearing loss is temporary. This sometimes happens when you are too close to an explosion.] Sara sucked her teeth, irritated with his obvious explanation, but she read on. [The doctor will be in to check you over, then run some tests. As for your other injuries, they should heal fine. It will take awhile but you are expected to make a full recovery.]

Sara finished then nodded her head.

Grissom produced an eraser, then wiped away his written words.

[Otherwise, how are you?] He wrote, then turned the board around for her to see.

She shrugged her shoulders.

[Are you hungry?]

Sara shook her head no.

[Are you going to speak?]

She shook her head again. No.

[Why not?]

Sara held out her hand for the utensils.

[Why are you dressed that way?]

Grissom read Sara's question with a frown then looked down at his hospital shirt and pants. It then dawned on him that Sara didn't know that he had been injured.

[My leg was broken during the explosion.]

She leaned over to confirm that his leg was indeed encased in plaster, then began writing.

[I thought you died.]

[No, I'm here. Hid in the meat locker.]

[Very smart. The other officers?]

[They didn't make it. Ecklie and the day crew took over so I'm not on top of the details.]

The dry erase board rested in her hand as she took a minute to process the information. She didn't remember much about the accident except the pain and thinking that Grissom had died. Now, Sara felt guilty for not remembering about the officers inside until after the fact. She looked Grissom over. He appeared to be okay, save for the leg.

[When will you be released?]

[Why won't you speak? There's nothing wrong with your vocal chords.]

[When do you leave?] Sara wrote again.

[Probably tomorrow.]

She did not respond, but leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes. It wasn't until Grissom noticed her clinched hand did he realize that she was in pain.

Leaning was a no-no. Sara figured that out quickly. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain but that did little to help the burning in her side. Her eyes flew open when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her gaze went from the nurse who had suddenly appeared to Grissom.

[Something for the pain.] He wrote simply.

As promised, later that afternoon the doctor assigned to Sara - Dr. Paulo, examined her wounds and arranged for a hearing test.

Sara was diagnosed with an acoustical trauma, a noise induced hearing loss. The doctor warned it could take several weeks for her ears to heal. During the healing process, she could expect Tinnitus symptoms, the whooshing and ringing noise along with occasional dizziness she was already experiencing, to persist.

The patient, along with the nightshift was relieved that she was healing nicely and Sara's hearing loss would not be permanent. Only Grissom seemed subdued. Catherine picked up on this right away.

While the rest of the gang played games on Sara's board, Catherine cornered Grissom.

"What's up, Grissom? You feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Okay, then why aren't you happy about Sara's news?"

"I _am_ happy, Catherine."

"But?" She prompted impatiently.

"I guess I'm concerned that Sara's hearing loss may be permanent."

"The doctor said it would only be temporary. Don't borrow trouble, Gil."

"It's ironic isn't it? How I allowed my hearing to deteriorate but still was able to have the damage corrected. And now, Sara." He paused watching Sara closely on her bed. "She must be terrified."

"Did you ever tell Sara about your surgery?"

"No."

"It might help."

"I will, _eventually_." He turned to Catherine. "Why doesn't she speak?"

"That's an excellent question."

****

The next day…

Sara woke and immediately felt alone. _Where was Grissom? _Right. He was discharged today. He's probably at home. Sara reasoned trying to calm herself.

Though she would never admit it out loud, Grissom's constant presence was a comfort. The loss of her hearing seemed to have strengthened her sense of smell. She could smell Grissom's signature soap and toothpaste scent as well as _feel _his presence long before she ever opened her eyes. She loved the feeling of waking to his warm hand holding her own and his handsome face. She missed him already.

Of course, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Brass where regular visitors. Even Ecklie, Atwater and Carvello had been by to see her, but Sara knew that had more to do with the investigation in the accident and media control.

Now, Grissom was gone and it would be impractical for him to travel to the hospital everyday to see her. Soon, he would return to work, the others already had, and she would be left in the hospital. A hospital full of germs with sick and dying people.

She sighed heavily and inched onto her side. Her other constant companion -pain, made itself known. _When would it go away? And when was she going to be able to go to the bathroom on her own? _Bedpans were disgusting.

Tears of frustration filled Sara's eyes as she pressed the pain medication button reluctantly. She had waited out her pain for another hour but the intensity was too great. She hated being on drugs. The doctor had told her, or wrote rather, that she needed to take the medication as needed or enduring the pain for long periods would keep her blood pressure up. The last thing she needed was to get hooked on painkillers. As the medication began to take the edge off of her pain, Sara leaned back and pondered her life as a drug addict.

Weight loss was a certainty, though she really did not have much to spare. Her face would probably look pinched and hollow. Sara imagined angry red track marks against her vein less, saggy and frail arms. No, scratch that. That would mean that she used needles and she didn't care how drug infested her brain became, she would never use needles. So, forget the collapsed veins.

There were plenty of other was to freeze and kill brain cells, weaken her heart muscles and damage her lungs. She would have to quit work and deplete her savings _and _eventually end up homeless in the street.

People would take advantage of her because she would be deaf. All because she couldn't take the pain. God! Hospitals were depressing!

Sara was still feeling sorry for herself when Catherine walked into the room. She immediately snatched up the board and scribbled quickly.

[What's wrong?]

Sara shrugged her shoulders.

Catherine cocked her head to one side then motioned to her written words.

Sara huffed, then extended her handout for the board.

Catherine shook her head no.

[Tell me what's wrong. Tell me!] The last two words underlined for emphasis.

Sara had been reluctant to speak again after the first time she woke. She wasn't sure what she sounded like but Grissom looked horrified at her words. She'd been embarrassed to try again.

The women stared one another down until Sara finally gave in.

"Grissom-." Her voice cracked from non use. Catherine immediately placed a straw to her parched lips. "Grissom left me." This time it was tears that halted her speech.

[What are you talking about? Nicky took Grissom home for a nap. He'll be back - promise.] Catherine wrote.

Sara wasn't surprised he left. She knew deep down inside that Grissom only stayed because he thought she was going to die. Leave it to Grissom to feel some sort of weird obligation. He was probably relieved to find that she would live and that his responsibility as supervisor was over.

She had hoped that the accident would force him to come to terms with his feelings. Lord knows nothing else had worked. Even their near deaths hadn't worked. Why did she always allow herself to read more into Grissom's actions than was really there? When would she ever learn?

[Sara, the man hasn't left you side since the explosion. He needs to rest and elevate his leg. Doctor's orders.]

"He feels sorry for me because I got hurt and now I'm deaf."

Sara knew it wasn't true but her feeling had been hurt. _Again. _Serve her right.

[That's insane, Sara. Grissom cares for you. You know that.]

"Since when?." Sara turned onto her side slowly. "I don't want him here anyway." She was done talking. She may never have his love but the last thing she need was Grissom's guilt or pity.

"Open your eyes Sara."

"You _do_ know that she can't hear you?" Brass questioned, startling Catherine.

"I hate it when she does this."

"Does what?"

"Closes her eyes and shuts us out."

"What happened?"

"She thinks that Grissom isn't coming back."

"That's ridiculous. We practically had to remove him by force."

"I know. I tried to tell her but she won't hear it -uh, sorry. Anyway, Sara thinks Grissom only wants to be around her is because he feels sorry for her."

"Oh Lord. When are these two going to get it right?"

****

Grissom's Home…

"I'm warning you, Catherine. Get out of my way!"

"Or what, Grissom? You gonna beat me with your crutch? Let her be, Grissom. She'll see you when she's ready."

"It's been two days! I need to see her. Why is she doing this?" He demanded, sinking onto his couch, already exhausted. He felt a migraine coming.

The first day Sara turned him away, he humored her. After all, he knew that she was in a lot of pain and felt powerless. Not to mention that he could use the rest anyway. The second day, Grissom was furious. Since the accident, he had been open with Sara emotionally and now Sara was shutting him out.

"You're overdoing it, Gil." Catherine chastised, seeing his grimace. "Take these." She returned with two small tablets and a bottle of water.

He hadn't even heard her leave his side.

"Nick will be here soon."

He didn't need a babysitter, but his argument died on his lips as sleep took over.

****

Desert Palms Hospital…

[Grissom wants to see you.] Catherine wrote.

"I don't care. I want to go home!" Sara knew she sounded like a petulant child but she didn't care. She wanted out.

[Speak louder. You can't avoid him forever.] She erased and began to write again when Sara didn't respond. [Grissom was devastated when he learned that you were hurt.]

"I appreciate all of your concerns."

[No, Sara. Grissom was beyond worried. He was terrified. I've never seen him that way.] Catherine knew that Grissom would kill her if he knew what she was telling Sara, but she had to pull out the big guns. [He loves you.]

Sara stared at the words, making sure she read them correctly. "How do you know? When I'm released, everything will go back o the way it was."

[I don't think so, Sara.] She continued writing when Sara sent her a challenging look. [The only reason he's not here now is because you won't let him. Grissom needs you as much as you need him. Let him prove you wrong.]

Sara closed her eyes, dismissing Catherine, to mull over their conversation.

****

CSI Lab…

"The criminals of Vegas are on our side tonight. Only one new case." Catherine paused to hand Nick the folder. "B & E, take Greg with you. Warrick, you have court tomorrow, so take time to review the evidence then clock out early. You need to get some rest. I'll page you if we need you."

"Thanks. How was Sara this afternoon?"

"She's finally agreed to see Grissom tonight. Thank God! Cause seriously? One more day of his tantrums and I swear I was going to break his other leg."

The CSIs laughed but acknowledged the seriousness of the situation. They understood Sara's frustration with her medical condition, especially for someone as strong willed and furiously independent as she. What they didn't understand was what that had to do with Grissom and why she was refusing his visits?

Grissom, in turn, was making everyone's life a living hell. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Brass and even Greg took turns checking on Grissom at his home. Calling him clumsy would not do his balancing act justice. Grissom's overall pain, discomfort and Sara's rebuffs left them all contemplating accidentally over medicating their supervisor.

"What made Sara change her mind about seeing Grissom?" Nick questioned, though immensely relieved with the news.

"I don't know but he better not screw it up or I'm having him committed. Brass took him over there an hour ago."

"Then it's been enough time." Catherine and Nick turned to Warrick with a frown. "There hasn't been a DB called in. If Sara was going to kill Grissom, she would be done and we would have received the call by now."

****

Two weeks later…

Sara's visits with Grissom were the highlight of her day. They became closer and shared more of their history with one another. Grissom even told Sara about his Mother's hearing loss as well as his own and eventual corrective surgery. That information helped Sara understand Grissom more and feel more optimistic about her own hearing problems. Somewhat. At night, when she was alone, depression set in.

None of the temporary problems had gone away as promised. The pain had only lessened from unbearable to excruciating. The tinnitus she'd been diagnosed with, came and went. On one or two occasions, she thought she'd heard something but it never happened often enough for her to be certain. The lack of sound threw her off balance, so she had to use a cane for support. She also required assistance to bathe. Over all, Sara couldn't see any significant improvement.

Now, Sara dosed while she waited impatiently for the doctor to arrive with Grissom.

"Ms. Sidle, hello." Dr. Paulo entered the room cheerily, close behind him was an older gentleman. Grissom tapped on Sara's shoulder lightly to get her attention. When she looked up, he pointed to the doctor.

"Dr. Paulo, what's the verdict?" She asked eyeing the second man suspiciously.

[This is Dr. Riley.] Dr. Paulo began scribbling his words onto the dry erase board. [He's an Otologist.]

"Nice to meet you Dr. Riley. Otologist?" Sara asked, glancing to Grissom to check her volume. Grissom gave her a thumbs up sign.

[May I call you Sara?] She nodded in affirmation and he continued speaking and writing. [I'm an ENT Surgeon. I specialize in the treatment of ear problems. I've reviewed the results of your test and confirmed that you have sustained a baro trauma or what we call an inner ear concussion.]

"Okay." Sara shifted nervously.

[I wouldn't advise any medical procedures just now. We'll wait a little longer, see if it doesn't correct itself.]

"And if it doesn't?" Sara questioned.

[Let's not speculate any further. These things could take years to heal completely.]

"Damn it, if it doesn't?"

[Then we'll deal with that when the time comes.]

Sara sighed impatiently.

[Fine. At this point, there should have been a considerable amount of improvement. Since progress has been minimal, I think we're looking at permanent loss. I still think it's too early to call it, so we should give it another few weeks. If there is no improvement at that point, we'll discuss alternative means of communication.]

Sara was stunned. That was it? No medical miracle? She could be deaf for the rest of her life? She closed her eyes, effectively shutting the doctors and Grissom out. She wanted to cry or scream.

Sara felt a tap on her shoulder but refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the doctor's bony fingers writing more bad news on the board.

She refused to open her eyes the remainder of the day and eventually fell asleep.

She woke sometime later to a familiar scent. Catherine.

[I spoke with your doctor.] Sara raised an eyebrow to this. [Says he'll let you go in two days if you have help.]

"Okay."

[Not okay, Sara. You live alone. You're coming home with me and Lindsey.]

"No way. Uh - I mean, I wouldn't want to impose."

[No imposition. It's settled! You're coming home with me and Lindsey.]


	6. Chapter Six

Blindsided

Chapter Six

Life with Catherine wasn't as bad she thought it would be, Sara decided two weeks into her stay while she readied for bed. Turns out, Catherine's was quite the Super Mom/ Martha Stewart type. She was like a Soccer Mom with a streetwise edge. And Lindsey was just adorable!

Catherine cooked, cleaned, baked cookies for Lindsey's Girl Scout Troop, attended PTA meetings, repaired minor plumbing problems and still managed to sleep and show up for work looking like she stepped off of a magazine cover. Sara developed a whole new respect for her co-worker. Meanwhile, Sara's days and nights were less eventful.

At night while the team was at work, Sara babysat Lindsey, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Lindsey was babysitting her. Sara thought that she would be uncomfortable around the little girl, but she quickly found that to be not true. When Lindsey drifted to sleep, Sara would text message the guys, research on the net or e-mail Grissom.

After shift, everyone would stop over, each one taking turns springing for breakfast. Eventually, when the nightshift would meander home, Lindsey got off to school and Catherine settled in to sleep, Sara would spend hours instant messaging with Grissom.

Physically, Sara was frustrated. She was now only able to hear high pitched sounds in one ear while the other offered no change. Thankfully, the 'underwater' sounds ceased but the ringing was intermittent.

She was able to maneuver about the house with relatively less pain and only occasional dizziness. Fortunately, this meant that Sara was able to scale back on her pain medication. The guest bedroom was conveniently located next to the bathroom, so getting there was never an issue. Not to mention that Catherine had basically child-proofed the house for she and Grissom - who by the way had graduated to a walking cast.

Communicating had become increasingly aggravating and tiresome, so Grissom began to teach Sara, Catherine and Lindsey Sign Language. Resistant to the idea initially, Sara soon realized that learning to sign did not mean that she was giving up hope of a full recovery. Signing was practical, fun and something to do while her body slowly healed. _Very_ slowly healed. It was a bonus that Grissom was their teacher.

Emotionally, Sara was all over the place. She almost broke down into tears one morning when she learned that Greg, Warrick, Nick and Brass had started taking Sign Language classes at the local community college on Saturday mornings.

Her friendship with Grissom was progressing well, a little slow for Sara's taste but going well none the less. There were plenty of held glances, blushing, major personal space violations and touching. While it was nice, Sara was ready to move on to the main course but she didn't want to rush Grissom, now that he 'knew what to do' about them. She would give him two more weeks, when he got his cast off, to make a move on her or she would take matters into her own hands.

In the back of Sara's mind though, there was always an unexplainable feeling of impending doom. Maybe some lingering depression. Maybe. Being unhappy for so long, Sara thought maybe she was just being pessimistic and chastised herself for trying to sabotage her attempt for happiness. But, she couldn't help wonder how Grissom would react if her hearing loss became permanent. His Mother was deaf, of this she learned recently. Unlike Sara's injury, Mrs. Grissom's loss was also gradual, she had time to adjust. Grissom wrote that his Mother was a strong and independent woman but that really gave her no clue about his feelings on the matter.

And what about work? At the moment, she was on temporary Disability. Talk about a blow to the ego! Sara knew that if she didn't return to work one hundred percent, she would not be permitted into the field. Hell, with limited hearing and unsteady feet, she was a risk being in the lab. What would she do? She supposed she could find work in another section of the lab -perhaps research. That would mean she would never work with the Catherine and the guys again. She would never see Grissom. Even if their friendship progressed into a real relationship, their work as CSIs was demanding and time consuming. There would little time for them. She was loosing him before they ever got started!

Sara was on the road to hyperventilation. She needed to calm down. One step at a time. She was scheduled to see the doctor in another week. She'd have her hearing checked again and probably be able to go home. One step at a time.

****

Catherine's home, the next day…

Nick smiled to himself as he watched Sara and Grissom speak quietly amongst themselves on the living room couch. Getting the pair together for had definitely been a good idea. Besides, they obviously needed some alone time.

"Uh, guys?" Nick interrupted their playful banter. They leaned away from one another almost guiltily. "I'm just going to run a few errands, if that's okay with you?"

"Oh, uh, that's fine. We'll be fine." Grissom answered smiling. His thoughts heading into a more intimate direction immediately.

"That's what I thought." Nick commented smugly. "Be back in two hours." Then left the two scientists to their own devices.

"I think Nick has the wrong idea." Sara deduced as the front door closed.

_I don't think that he does._ Grissom finger spelled, moving close to her.

"Seriously, we don't want him getting the wrong impression about us. Once those rumors hit the lab-."

_You're doing it again._ Moving even closer until their legs and shoulders touched.

"Doing what?" She questioned breathlessly, cocking her head to one side. The perfect angle as far as Grissom was concerned.

_Over talking._

A response was not required as Grissom's mouth descended upon Sara's. His lips were softer that Sara could have ever imagined. They moved slowly over her own as if testing the waters. His hesitancy was not necessary. Sara reached up and buried her fingers into his soft curls then pulled his head closer, sealing their mouths. Parting her lips, Grissom's eager tongue snaked it's way into her mouth. Their tongues continued to dance as their hands began to explore one another.

Sara groaned out loud as Grissom's large hand cupped her breast through her blouse. Taking his hand into hers, Sara gently removed his hand from her breast and slid it down then back up the same distance, this time underneath the garment. In no time, he pushed the bra up, revealing her mounds. It was Grissom's turn to groan as his hand made contact with her soft skin. Sara smiled as she felt the vibrations from Grissom's chest. She strained forward to give him better access and began trailing wet kisses down the side of his neck.

His position becoming more uncomfortable, Grissom broke apart momentarily to kneel on his good knee, pulled Sara more towards him and away from the end of the couch. Getting back to the task at hand, he fastened his lips to her breast, fulfilling at least part of his many fantasies that involved Sara.

She felt like she was falling. Lost in the wonderful sensations Grissom's mouth was creating, Sara closed her eyes and leaned back. That was a mistake. Moving too quickly with her eyes closed gave Sara the sensation of falling. Her eyes shot open as she grabbed Grissom's shirt for leverage. Grissom pulled back abruptly, noticing her tension.

"Sara?" He questioned.

His sudden movement made Sara's stomach lurch. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Sara scrambled, trying to right her clothing and untangle her self from Grissom. Her jerky movements only acerbated the nausea and dizziness as she staggered from the couch. Grissom struggled to stand as he watched Sara sway wildly. Finally to his feet, he guided or they helped balance one another enough, rather, to make it to the bathroom. Not a moment too soon as Sara lost her lunch.

Holding onto the sink with one hand, He moved around and wet a washcloth for Sara.

"Thanks." Sara said wiping her mouth. "Sorry about that."

Grissom smiled, then offered his hand to assist her up from the floor of the small bathroom.

Taking Grissom's hand, Sara moved to stand. What could only be described as a cymbal solo from hell began to play in her ears. She shook her head to stop the violent clamor going on inside of it but instantly regretted the action.

Loosing all since of balance, Sara grabbed onto Grissom's other hand as the room began to spin. Unfortunately, Grissom's hand slipped easily from the wet sink, leaving them both teetering. Sara was the first to go down. Holding onto the shower curtain for dear life, he stretched out to hold her but gravity won. He watched in horror as her head smacked the corner of the sink.

The shower curtain gave, sending him careening backwards. He hit the wall then the floor hard as his foot got caught in a small space between the tub and sink.

Lying still to catch his breathe, he took in the scene. Sara had fallen face down near the door. Unconscious.

His arm hurt like hell and he couldn't reach Sara with his cast wedged. Grissom would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Nick wouldn't be back for another hour. _What to do now?_


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N: Probably one more chapter to this story. Thanks for the reviews. Don't own CSI and all that. Let me know if there are any gross errors.

Blindsided

Chapter Seven

Sara woke slowly, the floor's cool tile against her face helped to rouse her. Turning onto her side, Sara cracked one eye open to find the tiniest pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She snapped her eyes closed and tried again.

"Oh God! I've died and woke up in the Land of The Little People." She groaned and cautiously began to move into a sitting position, shoving Malibu Barbie to one side.

Grissom was only a few feet away yanking on his plastered leg, which was still wedged in the small space between the sink and bathtub, when he heard Sara stir.

"Sara, _thank God_!" He kept speaking though he knew she couldn't hear but talking helped settle his nerves. "I thought you were never going to wake."

It was true, not more than a few minutes ago, Grissom had been screaming Sara's name and throwing Lindsey's bath toys at her unconscious form. He was afraid she had suffered a major concussion and had lapsed into a coma of some sort. And it was his fault.

What started out as a heated make out session on the couch, ended abruptly when Sara became nauseous. They barely made it to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach. Grissom's attempt to assist her in standing was how they ended up in their current mess.

"Grissom?" Once her vision finally cleared, Sara found Grissom speaking, rather than signing to her, looking rather distressed.

"Sorry." Grissom gestured.

Sara shrugged her shoulder. "How long was I out?"

Grissom glanced at his watch. "Twelve minutes." He signed, amazed that his one good hand had finally stopped shaking. His other hand, apparently hurt during his fall, hurt like hell and was practically useless.

"What happened to your arm?"

Grissom shrugged.

"Okay. What's going on with your leg?"

"Stuck."

Sara glared at Grissom from his obvious answer.

"Can you move? Hurt?" He kept his questions simple. Finger spelling, though effective, was tedious, tiresome and taking too long. He'd give anything for a dry erase board.

"Um -yeah. Give me a minute."

Sara did a quick inventory for injuries. "My side is sore but I think it's okay. Other than a splitting headache…" She grinned at her own pun, dabbing at the blood from her forehead, "I'm fine. You on the other hand, look pitiful."

Sara smiled at his adorable pout Grissom gave in response. Moving to her knees, she began to crawl towards Grissom when he motioned for her to stop. "What?"

"Telephone ringing."

That and he wondered if she had any idea how incredibly sexy she looked on her hands and knees. He needed to calm down. Sara would have found out just how much he wanted her if she had gotten any closer. _In due time…_

For now, the telephone had been ringing for the past ten minutes but there was very little Grissom could do about it. He figured it was Nick and he knew if they did not answer soon, Nick would be barreling the door down any minute.

Not trusting herself to stand just yet, Sara crawled into her bedroom, heading for the telephone on the nightstand. She wasn't sure if it was out of sheer will power or delirium but she swore that as she got closer, she could actually hear the telephone ring.

At her destination, Sara touched the base and immediately felt the vibrations. Placing it next to her ear, she hear nothing but moved it to the opposite ear and could hear as well as feel the it faintly ringing.

"Holy Hell!" Sara swore stunned. She could hear! Well, just barely, but it was a start. She continued to hold the telephone to her ear until the vibrations stopped and the sound disappeared. She leaned back on her haunches, happy.

"Oh shit!" She forgot that she was supposed to be _answering_ the telephone. Settling it on top of the nightstand, Sara opened the drawer and retrieved her cellular phone. In one fluid motion, she snapped open the phone and pressed a number from speed dial. Luckily, she still charged her cell regularly, though it really had no other use.

The display lit up blue and revealed Nick's name on the screen. She knew he answered when the tiny timer in the corner of the screen began to count minutes.

"Nick? Nick?" She hoped she was speaking loud enough. She could feel herself speaking but that was no help. "I hope you can hear me. We, Grissom and I, need you to come back to Catherine's. Uh- there's been an accident. Grissom's-"

Her sentence was interrupted by blinking lights above her head. Turning, she grinned as Nick waved his phone from the doorway.

"What happened?" Nick signed before helping Sara to stand.

"I got sick. Grissom tried to help me up but he fell and got his leg caught somehow."

Nick pointed to her forehead with a frown.

"Oh uh-, I guess I fell too. Hit my head on the sink or toilet. But I was only out for twelve minutes." She threw the last part in to ease Nick's worries but it didn't have the desired effect as Nick stared at her in horror.

He sat her down gently on the bed and motioned for her to stay while he sought out Grissom.

He didn't have to look very far as he was right next door. When he entered the house originally, he headed straight back to Sara's voice - she was practically yelling. The bathroom door was closed halfway causing him to miss Grissom completely.

"Gris? You okay?"

Grissom was banging on his cast with a half empty bottle of shower gel.

"Grissom stop! You'll crack your cast!"

"That would be the point! Where's Sara?"

"Sitting on the bed in her room. She called me on my cell, but I was coming back anyway. Why didn't you answer the telephone?"

Grissom shot Nick a murderous look.

"Oh yeah, right. Let's see if we can set you free."

Grissom leaned back, happy to have help, though he felt ridiculous. Better Nick than Catherine, he thought then yelped in pain when he tried to balance his weight on his bad arm."

"Jesus, Grissom. What happened to your wrist? I think it's broken."

"Just get me out of here!" Grissom grumbled.

A few minutes later, Nick sat back frustrated.

"It's no use, Grissom. We're going to have to get help."

"Can't you just break it?"

"Uh - _no_!"

"It was coming off in two weeks anyway."

Nick looked at Grissom in disbelief. _Was he whining?_

"I'm checking on Sara then calling the Fire Department and paramedics."

"What for?" Grissom asked panicked.

"The Fire Department so they can saw you loose and the paramedics for Sara, who in case you didn't notice, has a knot the size of an egg on her head."

"Oh." Grissom replied guiltily. "Okay. But keep it quiet, Nicky. I don't want this to be a big deal."

"No problem."

Nick stepped around the corner to check on Sara. She was still sitting on the bed but looking irate.

"What took you so long? How's Grissom?" She demanded.

"Stuck. Calling Fire Department for help. I'm-"

"Damn it, hurry up Nick."

"I'm calling the medics too." He finished patiently.

"Why?"

Nick pointed to her forehead then placed his calls.

**__**

Ten minutes later…

"Damn!" Warrick swore as he rounded the corner of Catherine's street.

Two fire engines, three ambulances and seven police vehicles (including two unmarked cars and a van) occupied every available space on the block.

Parking on the corner, Warrick jogged to the familiar house, then had to flash his identification to get in.

"Nick, man! What the hell happened? Catherine's goin' kill you. I thought you said Griss wanted to keep this low key?"

"He did." Nick stammered, exasperated. "I don't know what happened."

"What _happened_ was that the call you made got picked up on the scanner by PD. You requested a fire and medical unit to an officer's home, Nick. Did you think no one would notice?" Brass lectured, then grunted as a fireman accidentally smeared something dark on the couch. Catherine's gonna kick your ass, kid."


	8. Chapter Eight

****

A/N: Last chapter up will be the epilogue. Thanks again for the great reviews!

Blindsided

Chapter Eight

__

Desert Palms Hospital…

"Three hours! I leave home for three hours and all hell breaks loose. Damn it, Nicky! I told you to watch them!" Catherine swore as she paced the ER waiting room.

"I _was _watchin' them, Cath. How was I supposed to know Sara was clumsier than Grissom? Besides, it wasn't that _bad_."

Catherine had been attending Lindsey's recital when she got Nick's call and met him at the hospital. "It wasn't that bad?" She countered unconvinced. On the way to the hospital, after collecting Lindsey and depositing at her sister's, Catherine had received four calls from concerned neighbors and one from Sam Braun. Her father had heard there was trouble at her house. She politely turned down his offer to assist.

Arriving at the hospital, with a distinct feeling of deja-vu, Catherine found her colleagues easily. Turns out, Sara had a mild concussion and required several stitches for her head wound. Currently, they were awaiting a plastic surgeon for the sutures to ensure minimal scarring. Sara would be staying overnight for observation.

Grissom on the other hand, needed to have his cast replaced. The Fire Department, one of her many apparent houseguests, had to remove the cast in order to extricate Grissom's foot. Warrick quietly added that they had some trouble removing the sink.

Thinking of the condition of her home only fueled Catherine's homicidal thoughts.

"Okay, obviously Grissom won't be in tonight. I'll take him home, he should be fine there. I'll medicate and staple his ass to the bed. I want one of us to check on him _visually_ every couple of hours. Is that understood?"

Warrick nodded, than asked. "What about Sara?"

Catherine sighed heavily. "We're stretched thin. If it's quiet, one of us will stay here a while. Just keep your pagers on."

"Oh, how could I forget? There's good news!" Nick stood excitedly.

"There's _good_ news?" Brass found this hard to believe.

"Yeah, Sara can hear!"

"What?" The group chorused.

"I mean not completely but she could hear the telephone ringing in one ear. She's going to see the Otologist in the morning before discharge."

"That's great!" Warrick said beaming.

"That _is _good news." Catherine agreed quietly, suddenly feeling a little emotional. It was the best news she had heard in a long while.

Catherine's heart broke when she would hear Sara cry herself to sleep or wipe away her tears of frustration when she thought no one would see. Sara never realized that her eyes betrayed her words of strength or that her voice gave away too much emotion. And when Catherine thought Sara had reached her breaking point and would surely sink into a deep depression, Sara would wake the next morning with a whole new resolve. Ready to take on the world. Sara was the strongest woman Catherine had ever met. She had never encountered such fierce determination and strength that burned within Sara's small frame.

Catherine was proud to have Sara as a role model for Lindsey. Hell, Sara was Catherine's inspiration. Spending time with Sara in her home had permanently endeared the younger woman forever to her heart. Catherine knew there wasn't much she wouldn't do for Sara. Anything, including helping Sara acquire the one thing she wanted most. _Grissom._

"God, I'm tired." The man's name alone brought her to the brink of exhaustion. Just as Catherine moved to sit, a nurse rolled Grissom into the waiting area in a wheelchair. "What the hell is that?" Catherine demanded, throwing Nick an irritated glance while pointing to Grissom's wrist. It was freshly plastered, matching the cast on the opposite leg - perfectly.

"Cathy!" Grissom greeted.

__

Cathy? Nick, Brass, Warrick and Catherine stared at Grissom in astonishment.

"Oh, he's feeling _no_ pain!" Warrick concluded.

"I wanna see Sara." Grissom slurred.

Catherine rolled her eyes. _Here we go with this shit again._ "Of course, Gil."

**__**

The next evening at Catherine's…

Sara glanced at the clock. Grissom would be there soon. Usually, that thought was enough to send her heart into overdrive, but today it sank her into a deep funk. The excitement over her increased hearing capabilities was quickly tapered by a visit from the specialist. While pleased with her news, Dr. Riley happily informed Sara that he had scheduled with an appointment for her to be fitted for hearing aids. _Killjoy._

Seems, he wasn't as optimistic that Sara would be one hundred percent anytime in the near future. Why couldn't she ever have what she wanted? She wasn't a bad person. She didn't steal from others or cheat on her taxes. Sara donated to charities, only took one newspaper from the machine and even added extra change to people's meters if she noticed their time would expire soon.

All she wanted was to work in the crime lab and Grissom. If everything healed nicely, she would be able to keep her job and at the moment, it seemed as if she may have a chance with Grissom. Since she'd awaken in the hospital, Grissom had been attentive, supportive, flirtatious and downright charming. Only now, she questioned his motives.

Sara flopped back on the couch with a loud sigh. Why couldn't things be more simple?

"Grissom should be here soon, Sara." Catherine reminded her charge unnecessarily. The younger woman hadn't had much to say since her discharge earlier. Catherine tried to engage Sara in conversation but she was not interested. Hopefully, their supervisor would help with the mood.

"You want to grab a bite to eat?" Warrick, leaning against the kitchen door jam, suggested after seeing Grissom safely to the living room sofa.

"Uh uh. No way are they being left alone. How about I fix us something and we relax out on the patio?"

"Sounds like a plan. So Cath, what's wrong with Sara? I figured she'd be bouncing off of the walls with being released today and her hearing news."

"I've got no clue, Warrick. No clue at all."

****

"Sara." Grissom started.

"Stop saying my name, you know I can't hear you!" Sara snapped.

"Then how did you know I said your name?" Grissom questioned, this time signing as well as speaking. His progress was hampered by the cast on his wrist, so he had to resort to finger spelling some of the more complicated words. She shrugged. "How, Sara?"

"What do you want from me?"

Grissom pondered her question a moment before he began.

"I've spoken to Carvello and Atwater about your returning to work."

Finally! Sara thought, good news. "Okay."

"You understand that for the moment, you cannot be cleared for field work."

Sara nodded nervously. Okay, maybe not good news.

"They would like you to return, pending your approval of course, as a Crime Scene Analyzer."

"What? Crime Scene what? I don't know that last word."

Grissom finger spelled analyzer.

"Analyzer? What in the hell is that? I've never heard of that before. Did they make up a position for me?"

"Yes." Grissom admitted honestly. No sense in lying about it. "Only until you are cleared for the field."

"What if I'm not cleared?"

"The position remains." He signed simply, unable to meet her eyes.

Sara studied Grissom with a frown. "No thank you."

"What? Sara?"

"No. I'm not coming back as some flunky or anybody's gofer. _And_, I'm not some charity case. I'm a CSI Level III, damn it and I've worked hard to earn it. You'll have my resignation by the beginning of shift tonight."

"Sara." Grissom warned. In truth, she didn't have a lot of options if she wanted to return to the lab, to the nightshift, to the team and to him. Personally, he didn't care what they called her as long as she was able to complete the work she loved and stayed by his side. "Sara-."

"Don't Sara me. It's not up for discussion. Anything else?"

Grissom figured he might as well go for broke.

"It's time to start making arrangements for you to leave Catherine's." What he really wanted to suggest was that she leave Catherine's and move in with him but he knew that would never happen.

"You say that like I need to rent a U-haul truck or something. I have one suitcase and a duffel bag."

"Speak louder. That's not what I meant. We need to have some necessities installed in your apartment for a person that is …hearing impaired." Grissom watched as her eyes flashed with hurt, anger and then defeat. He hurried on. "I've brought some catalogs of items to choose from-"

"Leave them on the table." Sara interrupted.

"Sara-"

"I said, leave them on the table!" She shouted now, then made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door.

****

"What's going on now, Gil? Warrick and I could hear Sara yelling outside." Catherine shook her head in exasperated disbelief. The man had absolutely no people skills.

"Everything's fine." Grissom stated though, but even he didn't believe it.

"What are these?" Warrick wondered out loud as he picked up several catalogs from the coffee table.

"I brought them for Sara. I suggested she start preparing herself to live with her hearing impairment."

"I bet _that_ went over well." Warrick correctly guessed.

"Maybe it's just too soon?" Catherine suggested.

"No, it's not too soon, Catherine. She can't stay here forever."

"You act like Sara's being held hostage, Gil. She's free to leave here at anytime she wants." Catherine's irritation apparent.

"I know, Cath. I'm just saying that Sara needs to move on. She can't stay still waiting for her ears to heal. That could take years. In the meanwhile, I know that she's afraid, hell I'm afraid for her, but I'll help her every step of the way. I'll be right there by her side."

Catherine glanced at Warrick with a knowing smile. "We know, Gil."

****

Sara was throwing her belongings into her suitcase when Grissom cracked open the bedroom door. Flicking the lights to announce his arrival, he waited for her to turn around before he limped inside.

"What are you doing?" Grissom signed quickly.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Some hot shot investigator you are!"

"Stop. Let's talk."

"Make up your mind, Grissom. Either you're kicking me out of Catherine's house-"

"I'm not kicking you out. Let's talk. Sit down."

Sara sat down for all of two seconds then stood and began to pace.

"When did you stop? I know these last years have been rough, but when exactly did you stop believing in me?" Sara questioned but made no attempt to stop moving or turn to face Grissom for an answer. "And not just _you _Grissom, _everyone_. Though, I have to admit, it hurts worst with you. It's not like I don't appreciate all the support you all have shown. Being here for me, learning to sign? That's incredible. But it's like everyone's in a hurry for me to just accept being deaf and move on." Behind her, Grissom flinched at the familiar words he had recently spoken to Catherine. "Then you show up here today with your book of contraptions for the hearing impaired. No offense to the non hearing world, but excuse me if I'm not ready to give up and join in." She continued, swiping away angry tears. "I'm not some weak, helpless animal, damn it! I'm still Sara. Not your pet project. Not some freak who used to be a CSI. Not some broken doll that can't be fixed, that every one feels sorry for." Sara turned to face Grissom for he first time, speaking and signing her last sentence. "I'm still Sara, with or without hearing!"

"I know that, Sara. It's what I've been trying to show you all along." Sara frowned at him questioningly. "If my surgery had not been successful, would you have seen me as any less of a man?"

"No."

"What makes you think we see you as any less of a woman?"

Sara shrugged.

"No one feels sorry for you."

"You do. Don't you think I know what's going on here?"

It was Grissom's turn to frown.

"Why now, Griss? After all this time, why are you suddenly now wanting to be close to me? Pursuing me? Throwing caution to the wind has never been your strong suit. What about your job or your precious reputation? _Now_ I'm worth the risk? When the hell did you figure out what to do about this?" She gestured between their bodies. "Wait let me guess…after the explosion you had some great epiphany? Or maybe it was after you learned of my ear damage. You figure you could take care of me. I would be vulnerable, compliant and willing to put up with more of your torture that's been slowly driving me insane for the past several years. Hell, what a bonus that you already knew sign language. Or maybe you wanted to take advantage of the fact -"

"That's enough, Sara!" Grissom interrupted her tirade, alternating between speech, manual gestures and finger spelling. "Why does everything have to be so difficult with you? For once in your life, why can't you take things at face value? The evidence is in plain sight, Sara. Is it that difficult to wrap your brain around the concept that I care for you? That I want to be with you? That I love you? You think I'm not capable of feelings? Well, I've got news for you, Sweetheart, I _do_ feel. _Deeply_. Coercion is not my style and you have no idea-"

"Wait. Stop, I-I can't keep up. You're giving me a headache. Write it down."

Grissom gave her a disapproving glare.

"I just mean that, you said so much so fast…I wasn't sure…" Her voice petered off nervously. She had understood the majority of his words but when he signed 'I love you' and 'sweetheart' she sort of lost track of his hands and missed the rest.

"Sara."

Her eyes filled with tears. Sara would have given anything in the world to hear the way Grissom said her name just then. "Say it again, Grissom."

It didn't take a Ph.D. to figure out what she wanted. Grissom breathed deeply to slow down his racing pulse. It was now or never. He stepped closer and caught a lone tear cascading down the gentle slope of her beautiful face. "Sara. I do love you." He enunciated clearly.

"Yeah?"

Grissom nodded then pulled her into his arms.

****

"It's pretty quiet in there now." Catherine observed.

"Uh hmm. Either they kissed and made up or …" Warrick wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Eeeewwww!"

****

"Walk with me, Sara." Grissom suggested after their embrace ended awkwardly.

"Uh no." Sara pointed to Grissom's cast. "How about I make us some lemonade and we sit out back?"

"Good idea."

****

"When did Catherine grow a green thumb?" Grissom pondered as he took in the neatly trimmed hedges and fragrant flowers that created a peaceful retreat in Catherine's back yard.

"She didn't. It's sort have been my therapy."

"Nice work. Nice work indeed, Sara." Grissom was impressed but not surprised. Sara always gave one hundred percent to any project she tackled. Which was why he'd taken so long to figure things out. He wasn't sure if he could handle one hundred percent of Sara's attention. He turned to find Sara studying him intently.

"Sara," Grissom began after several minutes of companionable silence. "Is it too late?"

"No." Sara answered almost immediately, then flashed a shy dimpled smile. "About that stuff I said back in the house…"

Grissom waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I truly am sorry for everything I've put you through, Sara. You've suffered horribly because of my inability to figure out and do something about feelings I have harbored for you for many years." Grissom sighed heavily, then raised his hands to continue. "I'm afraid Sara - no, I'm terrified that I'm going to screw this up and lose you forever. But, I'm going to try. I've got a second chance and I'm going to love you like you deserved to be loved. That much, I promise."

Sara threaded her fingers through Grissom's with a smile. Maybe just this once she could get everything she wanted. "This is it then, huh? We're going for it?"

"Yup."

"I love you too, Grissom."

"That's very good to know."

"You know Gris, there's a ton of things about me that will probably irritate the hell out of you."

"I imagine so." Grissom teased. "Same here, Sara. But there are more things about you that I love."

Sara blushed, then looked up expectantly. "So, this means we're gonna have lots of sex now, right?"

It was Grissom's turn to blush. "It's definitely a major part of the plan."

"Good. Now, tell me about my new job."


	9. Epilogue

****

Blindsided

Epilogue

"Wow! Sara, you can hardly see them!" Greg exclaimed as he bounced into the Trace Lab.

Sara looked up from the blood spattered clothing she'd been studying for the last several hours and offered Greg a genuine smile. "Yeah, they say these babies are the Rolls Royce of hearing aids."

"Bet they cost a fortune."

"Wouldn't know. Seems my health insurance covers them." She shook her head. "Two years and they still think I'm going to sue the County."

Two years had indeed passed since the explosion at the steakhouse. The incident had uniquely touched the entire overnight crew and bound them together in an incredible circle of friendship and love.

Greg, now a CSI Level I in training, spent most of his time in the field but never hesitated to slip back into the lab to personally see evidence processed. In his opinion, he had the best of both worlds. Brass, Nick, Catherine and Warrick worked hard as ever and Sara seriously suspected some hanky panky between the latter two. Sara smiled at the thought as she slid off of the stool to stretch. The group spent the majority of their time together in and outside of work. It was the best dysfunctional family anyone could ask for.

Sara, had regained ninety three percent hearing in one ear but only forty seven percent in the other. Thankfully, the aids helped Sara with equilibrium and allowed her to hear words she never thought that she would. Like Grissom saying "I love you." The gang still signed but mainly to stay in practice and to irritate outsiders.

As for Grissom, though no longer her direct supervisor, Sara ran into him constantly and frequently got the opportunity to work with him under her role as Crime Scene Analyzer.

She never really understood what the lateral move meant. Sara was teamed and assigned cases along with the rest of the crew. Actually it was the same duties as a CSI, once she was cleared for field duty, with the exception that Sara did not handle evidence until after it had been collected and logged. She could live with that. Nothing had changed except that she and Grissom were now free to pursue a relationship and pursue Grissom did.

Sara enjoyed her time with Grissom immensely. She glanced at the simple band that encircled her left ring finger. Their relationship was everything she'd ever hoped for and more than she could have possibly imagined. Oh, and Grissom kept his promise and made sure they had plenty of sex! Speaking of which, Sara had a surprise to share with him after shift.

"Hey Girl." Warrick peeked into to the doorway.

"Hey, War. What's up?"

"I'm a man on a mission." He signed and spoke.

"Really?" Sara cocked her head curiously.

"Grissom wants you in the break room, ASAP."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"No can do. Not permitted to return without you."

"All right. Let's go." Sara gave in and secured the evidence. "My husband, the slave driver."

"Don't I know it!" Warrick teased.

Sara groaned as they rounded the corner and realized what was awaiting her through the glass encased break room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled in unison, tossing confetti.

"Grissom, I thought we agreed no party!" Sara chided as she snuggled into Grissom's arms, secretly pleased.

"That agreement was made under duress." Grissom feigned hurt.

"Under something…but certainly not duress." She grinned wickedly. "I've got a surprise for you too later at home."

"Then eat cake, open some presents and let's get there already!"

Her response was lost in a kiss that held a promise for more.

Yes, life was good.

****

THE END

****

A/N: Thanks for sticking with it this story. Thanks again for all of the reviews and suggestions.


End file.
